walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Going Back/Gallery
The following are images from the episode, "No Going Back". Episode Banners E5prerelease.PNG|Banner from when the title was "Better to Sleep" NGB_Home_Screen.png|Current banner Promotional Pictures NGB_Snowy Playground.png NGB Promo 1.png NGB Pre-Release 1.png In-Game Chapters NGB_Chapter 1.png NGB Chapter 2.png NGb Chapter 3.png NGB Chapter 4.png NGb Chapter 5.png NGB Chapter 6.png NGB Chapter 7.png NGB Chapter 8.png NGB Chapter 9.png NGB Chapter 10.png In-Game Screenshots NGB Game Logo.PNG NGB Clem Outside Wellington.png NGB Kenny Wellington Arrival.png NGB Luke Firepit.png NGB Bonnie Firepit.png NGB Mike Happy.png NGB Jane Snow.png NGB Arvo Pissed.png NGB AJ Blanket.png NGB Vitali Aiming.png NGB Buricko Angry.png NGB Natasha Zombie.png NGB Lee Dream.png NGB Randy HH.png NGB Patricia Glad.png NGB Gill HH.png NGB Edith Regretful.png NGB The Beginning of the End.png NGB Stay On The Ground.png NGB Nothing Wrong With Trying.png NGB Mike Hit.png NGB Luke On The Cover.png NGB Buricko's Last Stand.png NGB Kenny Behind The Tree.png NGB Vitali On The Cover.png NGB Baby On The Ground.png NGB Crawling.png NGB Baby First.png NGB Good Work Clem.png NGB Luke Failed.png NGB Luke's Plan.png NGB Clem & AJ.png NGB Clem's Payback.png NGB Vitali AK47.png NGB Luke Shot.png NGB Luke Falls After Shot.png NGB Luke No.png NGB Buricko Shotgun.png NGB Buricko's Death.png NGB Warfare.png NGB Luke Hurt.png NGB Arvo Hostage.png NGB Leave Arvo Alone, Kenny.png NGB Vitali Negotiates.png NGB Natasha Reanimates.png NGB Zombified Natasha.png NGB Clementine Shoots Natasha.png NGB Natasha Shot.png NGB Arvo's Despair.png NGB Natasha's Corpse.png NGB Kenny Takes Cover.png NGB Arvo Mourning His Dead Sister.png NGB Arvo's Hatred.png NGB Vitali's Death 1.png NGB Vitali's Death 2.png NGB What Have I Done.png NGB Vitali Dying.png NGB Kenny Shoots Vitali.png NGB Aftermath.png NGB Ignorant Kenny.png NGB That Was Intense.png NGB Jane.png NGB Vitali's Corpse.png NGB Not Used To It.png NGB Come On, Jane.png NGB Rebecca's Corpse.png NGB Luke.png NGB She Just Turned.png NGB Farewell Rebecca.png NGB Spotted It First.png NGB Rebecca Was Too Far Gobe.png NGB With Alvin Now.png NGB Kenny Overwhelmed.png NGB Kenny's Fist.png NGB Stop, Kenny.png NGB Aint A Threat To Us.png NGB The Threat.png NGB Get Out Of The Way.png NGB Kenny Please.png NGB Arvo's Offer.png NGB Clementine.png NGB Trust Him, Dont Trust Him.png NGB Your Girlfriend Is Back.png NGB Think About The Baby.png NGB Aint Gonna Survive Without Food.png NGB The One Who Doesnt Have A Better Plan.png NGB Calm At Last.png NGB Tie Him Up.png NGB Yea Man.png NGB Moving On.png NGB About Me Leaving.png NGB My Instinct.png NGB Kenny's In The Dark Place.png NGB We're All Counting On You, Clem.png NGB Something To Think About.png NGB Slowpokes.png NGB Into the Woods.png NGB Luke Grunts.png NGB We Need To Stop.png NGB Just Need A Second.png NGB Alright, Wait There.png NGB Parental Violence.png NGB Arvo Almost Abused.png NGB Mike Backing Arvo Up.png NGB Luke Worries.png NGB You're My Slave, Technically.png NGB Ease Up On Him.png NGB Fucking Stay Put.png NGB Luke Mike Worry.png NGB The Kid Been Through Enough.png NGB Go Talk To Kenny, Mike.png NGB Mike Takes Aj.png NGB Dominant Alpha Male Bullshit.png NGB Luke Listening.png NGB Jane and Mike Talk Some Sense Into Kenny.png NGB Should Work On That.png NGB Keep The Pressure Clementine.png NGB Gonna Fetch Some Bandages.png NGB I'm Sorry, Bonnie.png NGB Sorry For What.png NGB Luke In Pain.png NGB Give Painkillers.png NGB Luke Painkillers.png NGB You Look Like Crap Luke.png NGB Dont Try To Make Me Laugh, Clem.png NGB Fostering Each Other.png NGB Luke and Clementine.png NGB Throw Back.png NGB So Many Of My Friends Are Dead.png NGB Perfect Bandages.png NGB What'd I Miss.png NGB Clem Worries Bout Luke.png NGB Nothing Much.png NGB Yea, Nothing Important.png NGB Go See Kenny, Clem.png NGB I Offered.png NGB That's Gonna Sting.png NGB Its Gotta Get Done.png NGB Meet Alvin Junior, Clem.png NGB Alvin Junior It Is.png NGB I'm Changing Your Bandage.png NGB Kenny Without Hat.png NGB I'm Glad Carver's Dead.png NGB Ta-Da!.png NGB I Got Even With Him.png NGB Dont Be A Baby, Kenny.png NGB Kenny Amused.png NGB Preparing.png NGB Cleaning The Eye.png NGB Holy Fucking Hell.png NGB Proceed Clem.png NGB AJ Is Tougher Than Me.png NGB About Alvin.png NGB He'll Be Tough Just Like His Dad.png NGB New Bandages.png NGB Twirl Kenny Twirl.png NGB All Done.png NGB We're Ready To Go, Bonnie.png NGB Moving.png NGB Lets Head Out.png NGB Almost Night.png NGB Where Are We Going.png NGB Check Point.png PS 2.png NGB Where The Food.png NGB We're Not There Yet.png NGB Arvo Miserrable.png PS 3.png NGB This Guy Fucked Us.png NGB Thank You, Mike.png NGB We All Need A Break.png NGB Whatever You Guys Say.png NGB Clementine Tired.png NGB It'll Be Safer There.png PS 5.png PS 6.png PS 8.png PS 9.png PS 10.png NGB Today's My Birthday.png PS 11.png NGB Don't Even Start.png NGB Bottle of Rum.png NGB Feel a Bit Guilty.png NGB You Gotta Make a Toast.png NGB A Toast.png NGB Here Here.png NGB Sit a While.png NGB Power Station 1.png NGB Party Time.png NGB 10 Minutes.png NGB Kissing Stuff.png NGB Worked On Me.png PS 12.png NGB I'd Come Back For You.png PS 13.png PS 14.png PS 15.png PS 16.png PS 17.png PS 31.png PS 32.png NGB Arvo Tied Up.png PS 28.png PS 29.png PS 30.png PS 18.png PS 19.png NGB Alcohol Lure.png PS 20.png PS 21.png NGB Jane Boozing.png PS 22.png PS 23.png PS 24.png PS 25.png NGB Jane Convinced.png PS 26.png NGB Jane by the Fire.png NGB Kenny on Watch.png PS 34.png NGB I Feel Awful.png PS 35.png NGB You Did What You Could.png PS 37.png NGB I Miss My Boy.png NGB Kenny Convinced.png PS 38.png NGB No Time For Kissing.png NGB Someone Else Needs Help.png NGB Leave Me Alone.png NGB She's In A Better Place.png PS 39.png PS 40.png NGB Power Lines.png NGB It's No Trouble.png NGB Very Close.png NGB Surprise Walker.png NGB Helping Kenny.png NGB Spotting The House.png TUH 2.png TUH 3.png TUH 4.png TUH 5.png NGB Onto The Lake.png TUH 6.png NGB We're Fine.png TUH 7.png NGB Spread Out.png TUH 8.png TUH 9.png NGB Arvo Running.png TUH 10.png NGB Mike and Kenny Across.png NGB On Thin Ice.png NGB Luke's In Trouble.png NGB Just Gotta Be Careful.png NGB Luke Down.png NGB Just Cover Me.png NGB Covering Luke.png NGB Bonnie Reaching.png NGB So Close.png NGB Almost There.png Bonnie Dies.png NGB Bonnie Falling In.png NGB Dont Help Luke.jpg NGB Breaking The Ice.png NGB Floating.png LukeDeath.png NGB Luke Dead.png NGB Clem Helping Luke.png NGB Just Go Back.png NGB It's Gonna Be Okay.png NGB Breaking.png NGB Under the Ice.png NGB Underwater Walker.png NGB Luke Grabbing.png NGB Luke Sinking.png NGB Down to the Depths.png NGB Luke Death.png NGB Clem Grabbed.png NGB I Got You.png NGB Clem Carried.png TUH 12.png TUH 13.png TUH 14.png TUH 15.png NGB How Did That Happen.png TUH 16.png TUH 17.png NGB Hypothermia.png TUH 18.png TUH 19.png TUH 20.png NGB Clem Tried to Help.png TUH 21.png TUH 22.png TUH 23.png NGB This is Your Fault.png NGB You Piece of Shit.png NGB Arvo Blocking.png TUH 24.png NGB Elbowed.png NGB Crazy Eyes.png NGB Arvo Bruised.png TUH 25.png TUH 26.png NGB Tying Him Up.png TUH 27.png NGB Evil Eyes.png TUH 28.png NGB Nail File.png NGB Fireplace.png TUH 28.png TUH 30.png TUH 31.png TUH 32.png NGB Clem Eating.png TUH 33.png NGB Mike Checking Arvo.png NGB AJ Sleeping.png NGB Zipped.png TUH 34.png NGB What'd She Say.png NGB He Taught Me Respect.png NGB Gotta Get This Running.png TUH 35.png TUH 36.png TUH 37.png NGB Liked You From the Start.png NGB Regrets.png TUH 38.png TUH 39.png NGB Jane by the Window.png TUH 40.png NGB It's Gonna Puke.png NGB It Puked.png NGB Truck Started.png TUH 41.png NGB We're Going North.png NGB Texas.png NGB God Dammit.png NGB Go Away.png NGB Close the Door.png NGB I Need to Count on You.png TUH 42.png NGB Strange Noise.png TUH 43.png TUH 44.png NGB Hotwiring.png NGB Betrayal.png NGB Witnessing Betrayal.png NGB Arvo Winchester.png NGB We Gotta Get Away From Him.png NGB Give Me the Gun.png NGB Handing it Over.png NGB Clem Shot.png NGB Clem Down.png NGB Mike No.png NGB Bonnie Over Clem.png NGB I Didn't Mean for This.png NGB Fade Out.png NGB Dreamtime.png NGB Just a Bad Dream.png NGB Ben Sleeping 1.png NGB Talking With Lee.png NGB Duck and Katjaa.png NGB Ben Sleeping 2.png NGB Lilly Sleeping.png NGB Good Old Lee.png NGB Comfort.png NGB Get Some Sleep.png NGB Waking Up.png NGB Bullet Wound.png NGB Jane Antagonizing.png NGB Kenny Driving.png NGB Watch the Road.png NGB We Need Fuel.png NGB You're Just Like Him.png NGB Zombies in the Roadblock.png NGB Step On It.png NGB Out of the Truck.png NGB Jane Fleeing.png NGB Alone in the Cold.png NGB Wandering.png NGB Blizzard.png NGB Pavillion.png WRA 2.png WRA 3.png WRA 4.png WRA 5.png NGB Into the Rest Stop.png WRA 6.png WRA 7.png NGB You Okay.png WRA 9.png NGB Searching for Jane.png WRA 11.png WRA 12.png NGB Where's AJ.png WRA 13.png NGB No, No, No.png WRA 14.png WRA 15.png NGB Trust Me.png WRA 16.png NGB Stay Out of It.png NGB Worried Jane.png NGB Silhouette.png NGB Kenny Broke.png NGB In Over Your Head.png WRA 18.png NGB Outta My Way.png WRA 19.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 1.png WRA 20.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 2.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 3.png WRA 21.png WRA 22.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 4.png WRA 23.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 5.png WRA 24.png WRA 25.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 6.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 7.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 8.png WRA 26.png WRA 27.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 9.png NGB Kenny VS Jane 10.png WRA 28.png NGB A Difficult Decision.png WRA 29.png WRA 30.png NGB You Okay Jane.png NGB Thought I Wanted This.png NGB You Were Always Good for a Smile.png NGB Kenny Death.png WRA 31.png NGB Clem Mourning Kenny.png WRA 32.png WRA 33.png WRA 34.png NGB AJ Alive.png NGB I Did it For You.png NGB You're Fucking Crazy.png NGB Leaving Jane 1.png NGB Leaving Jane 2.png NGB Leaving Jane 3.png NGB Leaving Jane 4.png NGB Leaving Jane 5.png NGB Leaving Jane 6.png NGB CJ Walking Off.png NGB Back at Howe's.png NGB Tread Carefully.png NGB Stock Room.png NGB Carver's Body.png NGB Carver Corpse Remastered.png NGB Howe's Roof.png NGB Strangers.png NGB This Your Place.png NGB My Boy's Hungry.png NGB Skeptical Pair.png NGB Don't Turn Us Away.png NGB What if We're Dangerous.png NGB What if I Am.png NGB Randy's Glock.png NGB Pity Look.png NGB Not Sure About This.png NGB Come On In.png NGB I'm Patricia.png NGB Patricia Hugging Jane.png NGB Not Making it Weird.png NGB Cool Hat.png NGB Sorry Jane.png NGB Jane Stabbed.png NGB Kenny After Fight.png NGB Flustered.png NGB Just Do It.png NGB Shoot Kenny.png NGB Sounds Like AJ.png NGB Found AJ.png NGB Kenny Holding AJ.png NGB She Was Insane.png NGB Leaving Kenny 1.png NGB Leaving Kenny 2.png NGB Leaving Kenny 3.png NGB Leaving Kenny 4.png NGB Leaving Kenny 5.png NGB Leaving Kenny 6.png NGB Leaving Kenny 7.png NGB Leaving Kenny 8.png NGB Leaving Kenny 9.png NGB Leaving Kenny 10.png NGB Hug It Out 1.png NGB Hug It Out 2.png NGB CK Walking Off.png NGB Smoke.png NGB We Gotta Be Close.png NGB Far Enough.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Meeting Edith.png NGB Just Take The Kids.png NGB Sentry.png NGB Kenny Facepalm.png NGB What Are You Doing.png NGB You Need To Be Safe.png NGB Don't Leave.png NGB Have A Good Life.png NGB Hugging Kenny.png NGB Proud of You.png NGB Kenny's Hat.png NGB Make Him Wear It.png NGB Take Care of Alvie.png NGB I'm Gonna Leave Now.png NGB Don't Waste This.png NGB Before We Change Our Mind.png NGB Real Glad to Have Met You.png NGB Kenny Walking Off.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Goodbye Kenny.png NGB Into Wellington.png NGB Stubborn as a Damn Mule.png NGB Staying With Kenny.png NGB Between The Grass.png NGB Independent Girl.png NGB Stream Of Walkers.png NGB Fuck Em.png NGB Oh There's A Beautiful Walker.png NGB Luke's Momentum.png NGB Sit Down AJ.png NGB Skak Mat.png NGB Walker Guts.png NGB Bloody Clem.png NGB What Are You Doing There.png NGB Baby Rambo.png NGB BadAss.png NGB Alone With AJ.png NGB Here We Go.png NGB Clem Vs The World.png NGB Major Cliffhanger.png Category:Episode Gallery Category:Video Game Galleries Category:Season 2 (Video Game)